


Art for Taste on my tongue

by lili_flygirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Captain America Big Bang 2019 | cabigbang, Gen, M/M, Nymphs & Dryads, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lili_flygirl/pseuds/lili_flygirl
Summary: Art post for alittlewicked's CapBB fic Taste on my tongue.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Poster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alittlewicked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlewicked/gifts).

> Here is the artwork I did for Taste on my tongue.
> 
> I had a lot of fun reading the fic, and creating art for it.
> 
> If like me, you love Greek mythology, go read alittlewicked's awesome work [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299843)!

[ ](https://ibb.co/tPbz52Q)


	2. Page breaks

[](https://ibb.co/stWQDsW)

[](https://ibb.co/cJmdsTQ)

[](https://ibb.co/RDgND1v)

[](https://ibb.co/Q7gB3TP)

[](https://ibb.co/PmWYh99)

[](https://ibb.co/2n244Sr)

[](https://ibb.co/fGxH8jv)

[](https://ibb.co/XZb539k)

[](https://ibb.co/FgfXHdY)

[](https://ibb.co/nDM57z9)

[](https://ibb.co/kJrHgyk)

[](https://ibb.co/qBz19jq)

[](https://ibb.co/XCVzpDz)

[](https://ibb.co/YX9GbB5)

[](https://ibb.co/Pwx97GK)


End file.
